A Search for the Truth
by Pol Phoenix
Summary: Touko finds herself in an unknown place, and she can't remember a thing. N, the King of Unova has mental breakdowns. Bianca and Cheren are going through a mysterious journey. What mystery lays behind these facts? It seems that dark times are coming... Ferriswheelshiping.


Chapter One:

Introduction

She woke up surrounded by an infinite silence, clean smell and cloudy eyes. Everything was white, filled with light. Her body felt extremely tired and it all hurt badly. If she had wondered where she was, she would have probably believed it was a dream or something like that. But her mind was as blank as everything around her. Not a thought.

Pain. Hunger. Thirst. Headache.

It was all about her needs, all about her body and her instincts.

Slowly she sat on the white, clean floor, and for the first time since she woke up, she looked around the room, tough she didn't really see much because of her not-working-properly-eyes she found a tray with some food, next to a door. _Oh! A door_.

The door and the food proved her she was alive, and that the white room was actually a physical place.

She moved, as fast as she could with her hurt and slow body, and ate all the food in no time. Didn't bother using a spoon for the soup she found. Didn't care about manners while eating the bread. Didn't think about the funny-smelling-water she drank.

When she finished having that light meal her eyes found it easier to focus on stuff, and her headache slowly started fading away. She noticed a white bed, a white drawer, and a white small room hidden by a white curtain. And as she saw all the furniture (and probably because of the food, too) her brain turned on.

_What's this place? How did I get here? Who fed me? How long have I been here? Why does my body hurt? I can't remember… _

_Where was I before I got here? Who was I with? I can't remember…_

_Where? Who with? When? Can't remember… Hold on… _

_No, no, no, NO…_

Desperation started flowing through her veins, paralyzing her body. She couldn't remember a thing, not a thing at all. All the senseless questions with no answers led her to a terrible one. A question she never thought she would have to ask herself, it sent horrifying shivers down her spine.

_Who am I?_

* * *

'Hold on tight!' He screamed.

'It's too hard!' She answered, screaming, back.

'I know, just do it!'

The storm was merciless, and the night too dark. They started feeling cold, really cold. The salt of the sea filled their mouths and started hurting their tired eyes; the cold wind burned their skin. They were using all their strength to keep traveling.

They knew what they were facing form the very start. Their brave hearts took the decision, someone had to do it. It was about people and beliefs. It was about rights and friendship. So when they were asked, both answered instantly, picked their bags, some items and food, their pokéballs, got on top of a lapras and left town.

The right path is usually the most difficult, and they were proving it with their own bodies.

As hours went by, the storm faded away, but the rain kept falling, cold and unstoppable. Lapras was the only unaffected by it, but both of the teenagers were feeling miserable and extremely tired. No sign of the enthusiasm they felt when they left.

'We can't give up, you know…' The blonde girl said.

'I know.'

'Not now, there's all that people, all those pokémon…'

'And her.'

'And her.' She sighed. 'She always gives her best. It's our turn now.'

'It is.'

The brief conversation finished, but the water kept pouring until the break of dawn, and more.

_The woods. Refreshing. Peaceful. Not a human noise. _

He wished he could be outside. Breathing, resting, but he was damn too busy.

_Damn too busy._

What was it all about? What could he do for his friends trapped inside that office?

Signing papers, writing letters, and all those speeches.

He was finally the King, but it didn't taste sweet. He never really saw that as his real dream tough. Being the King was just a way, a road he was wanting to walk, a tool, for his real ideal. But he didn't have a single friend near him. Not even Anthea or Concordia. Not a pokémon.

He didn't have the time to go outside that castle. He wanted to talk to people, to let them know what he wanted, to show them that it was the RIGHT WAY.

HE WAS THE KING! Why couldn't he go outside?

Talking to people was a better way, he thought. Tough everyone admired him. He had showed he was the hero. Reshiram recognized him. But he could hardly remember.

He knew he won every single badge, he could remember every battle, but with a dreamy accent. _Why? _But when he tried bringing back the memories of the Pokémon League Challenge his head started aching…

_Why?_

_Marshall, Grimsley, Caitlin, Shauntal, Alder… _

Something was missing, he knew, something really important. The puzzle was not completed; the most important part was lost somewhere he didn't know.

He defeated Alder and became the new champion. _Did I? _

But what happened after that? He couldn't even remember how he felt when he won! He could only remember an expectation feeling. And then he was a King. A King on modern times. _The king… There's something missing…_

His fingers started itching, and his head started feeling heavy. _Not again_. The headache came back again, he tried to relax but it didn't work. He ran to the wall and pressed the red button just before everything went black.

A broken chair. All the paperwork messed up on the floor. A young man lying unconscious on the floor. Something had to be really freakin' wrong.

* * *

A satisfied smile appeared on his face as the shadows of dark times approached the Unova region.

_Everything's going exactly as planned_.

End of Chapter One.

Ok so, first of all I want to thank you for taking the time for reading this crazy idea of a chilean girl. So, yes, I'm from southamerica, Chile, and I'm not a native english speaker so if there's any mistake on spelling or grammar I would really appreciate you guys letting me know. Well, I've had this idea on my mind for pretty much a long time, I really like these characters and I hope you liked this first chapter - introduction really -, tough it was short, next chapters are going to be larger. All comments are welcome (and needed, really).

First time ever writing a story in english, so I hope it turns out fine :)


End file.
